


My Rock

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz isn't dead, Phil isn't dying, Post-Season 5, Tahiti, Wedding, beach wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Phil and Melinda get married on a beach in Tahiti.Post-Season 5 but Phil isn't dying and Fitz isn't dead





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be from Melinda's perspective

“Are you nervous?” Fitz asked as he watched his former boss get his tie on. “I was nervous when I got married.”

“I know you were nervous, I was the one that helped you relax,” Phil said as he fixed his tie. He looked in the mirror smoothed his hair back. “I’ve been in love with her since before you were born.”

“Doesn't mean you aren't nervous.” Mack pointed out. “It's okay if you are. I would be nervous, May is pretty intimidating.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I'm a little nervous but not because she's intimidating. I have no doubts in my mind. I'm nervous I'll mess the wedding up somehow. Say the wrong name or something.” He admitted with a chuckle.

“She would kick your ass if you said the wrong name.” Mack laughed.

“She'd still marry you though,” Fitz added.

“You're both right.” Phil agreed. “Do I look okay?” He asked.

Both of the other men nodded just as Jemma walked in.

“Everything is ready,” Jemma said as she walked over taking her husband's hand. “We just need the groom at the altar and everyone in their seats.”

Phil took a deep breath and nodded. “You guys go sit down. I'll follow.”

“No sneaking in to see her,” Jemma warned teasingly and tugged Fitz out of the room as Mack followed behind him. 

Phil waited a minute checking himself in the mirror one last time before walking out onto the beach. He never thought he'd get married on a beach but it was perfect. Daisy had even gotten ordained so she could marry them, she was the first to call it. He walked to the altar smiling at the few people there. It was only the team, Bobbi and Lance and Melinda's parents that were there. It was small but personal.

He stood in front of everyone and waited anxiously for his bride. 

“Looking good, sir,” Daisy told him quietly and smiled. “And don't worry, I've practiced my lines a million times.”

Phil chuckled quietly. “Thank you. I'm sure you'll do perfect, Daisy. I'm just hoping I don't mess up.” 

Daisy was about to reply but the music started and all the guests stood up. Phil turned and looked down the aisle and there she was. His beautiful bride. He forgot how to breathe for a moment. She looked so beautiful in her white lace wedding dress. It simple though and suited her perfectly. “Wow.” He mumbled and smiled widely. 

He watched her lovingly as she walked down the aisle with her father. He stepped forward when they got closer. He shook her father's hand before he gave her away. Phil looked at Melinda and offered his hand. When she accepted it, they took the last step to the altar together.

Phil looked at her with soft eyes and held her hands in his as Daisy started talking. He wasn't really listening to her, he was more focused on Melinda. He knew he must have looked like a lovesick puppy but that's really what he was. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It wasn't until the look on her face changed that he was pulled out of his thoughts.

“Phil.” He heard her say. He blinked a few times and glanced at Daisy. “The vows.” He realized suddenly not meaning to have said it out loud. “Me first?” He asked and Daisy nodded. 

“Okay.” Phil cleared his throat and looked at Melinda. “I have thought long and hard about what to say and I probably should have written them down but I'll be short because we've wasted enough time.” He smiled. “But really there isn't much to say because so much of it you already know. You've been by my side for years and have supported me unconditionally. Through all of the good and bad, you were there and we were in love even if we didn't admit it. I promise to be there with you through whatever comes our way next but I really hope it's not more aliens.” He had to make a joke because he was starting to get emotional as he spoke. “I love you, Melinda, with all my heart.” He squeezed her hand noticing tears in her eyes. 

He wanted desperately to just pull her close and kiss her but he held back. He could do that later. He reached up and lightly wiped away a tear from her cheek before she started her vows.

“I can't believe we're actually here...years ago I may have dreamed of this but those dreams were shattered.” Phil watched as she paused to take a deep breath. “But that day you convinced me to come back was the start of something I could have never imagined. It was the start of us rebuilding what I had lost before. You gave me hope and the family I never thought I deserved. I should have expected it though, you were never one to give up and you always had that hope in your eyes. You saw what I didn't. You gave me a chance to be happy again and I am. You've always been the rock in my life. I could always turn to you and now we finally came to our senses. I'm so happy to be marrying you, Phil. I love you so much.”

Phil listened carefully to every word she said. He smiled gently and squeezed her hands when he knew she needed the comfort.

“Now for the rings.” He heard Daisy say because he was actually listening now. He nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out Melinda's ring as Daisy handed his to Melinda. 

He held the ring tightly and repeated after Daisy. “I, Phillip J. Coulson, give you, Melinda Qiaolian May, this ring.” He took her hand gently. “As a symbol of my love and devotion to you.” He carefully slid the ring onto her.

He looked down at their hands as she did the same. “I, Melinda Qiaolian May, give you, Phillip J. Coulson, this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you.” He smiled as she slid the ring on his finger.

“Okay, by the power vested in me by the website I found to certify myself, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” As soon as he heard the last sentence he moved forward and kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he heard applause from their guests.

He pulled back eventually and smiled widely resting their foreheads against each other. 

“May I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Phillip J. Coulson,” Daisy said behind the couple.

Phil smiled as he heard that and looked at Melinda. “What would you do if I lifted you up and carried you down the aisle?” He asked teasingly and kept his arm around her waist as they turned to face their guests. He looked at everyone noticing that Jemma was crying and he knew Daisy was crying behind them too. 

He turned his head and kissed his new wife's temple. He smiled and looked back to everyone before he walked back down the aisle with Melinda. Everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda rolled her eyes as she mother fussed with her hair for the hundredth time since she had entered the room. “Mother, please, it looks fine.”

“Are you going to settle for fine on your wedding day?” Lian May asked looking at her daughter. 

“We can’t spend all day trying to make my hair perfect. It’s an outdoor wedding so I’m sure the wind will mess it up a bit too.” She told her mother. 

“Why can’t you be positive, Melinda?” Lian complained.

“Mom.” She murmured and turned her head when her father walked in. She smiled at the look on the face.

“Mellie, you look so beautiful.” He told her as he walked over.

She hugged him gently and smiled. “Thank you, Dad. Is it time to start already?” She asked.

William nodded. “Jemma was rushing around and ushered me in here. She said Phillip is on his way to the altar.”

Melinda smiled and laughed softly. “Okay.” She hugged her mom lightly before watching her walk out. She turned to her father and frowned. “Dad, don’t cry.” She murmured and touched his shoulder. “You’ve done this before.”

“Yes, but I have always liked Phillip.” He admitted as he opened the door for her. “Ready?”

Melinda nodded and smiled. She walked out with him and looped her arm with his when he offered it. She steadied her breathing as they reached the start of the aisle and the music started. She glanced around at everyone that was now standing and watching her. It was so nice to see everyone there and together. 

As soon as she spotted Phil, her eyes didn’t move from him. He looked amazingly handsome and so in love. Her smile widened and she was pretty sure he said wow. She was too far away to hear him but she saw his lips move. It was cute. She watched as he stepped forward and she felt her father’s grip tighten on her arm. She tore her gaze away from Phil to look at her father gently. She kissed his cheek lightly and looked back at Phil. She took his hand and squeezed it gently as they stepped forward. 

She offered Daisy a smile before she focused on the man in front of her. She listened to Daisy happily and looked at Phil expectantly when she said it was time for the vows. She rose an eyebrow when he didn’t say anything. “Phil.” She said softly and laughed a bit when realized what was going on.

“Okay.” She squeezed his hands as he cleared his throat and started.“I thought long and hard about what to say and I probably should have written down but I'll be short because we've wasted enough time.” She smiled fondly and looked into his eyes. He was so sweet and sincere. “But really there isn't much to say because so much of it you already know. You've been by my side for years and have supported me unconditionally. Through all of the good and bad, you were there and we were in love even if we didn't admit it. I promise to be there with you through whatever comes our way next but I really hope it's not more aliens.” She could tell he was getting emotional and she understood because she had tears in her own eyes. “I love you, Melinda, with all my heart.” She felt tears roll down her cheeks and leaned into his touch gratefully when he wiped them away.

“I can't believe we're actually here...years ago I may have dreamed of this but those dreams were shattered.” She tried not to think of Bahrain but images flashed through her mind. She stopped taking a moment to compose herself. She took a deep breath and was reassured by him squeezing her hands. “But that day you convinced me to come back was the start of something I could have never imagined. It was the start of us rebuilding what I had lost before. You gave me hope and the family I never thought I deserved. I should have expected it though, you were never one to give up and you always had that hope in your eyes. You saw what I didn't. You gave me a chance to be happy again and I am. You've always been the rock in my life. I could always turn to you and now we finally came to our senses. I'm so happy to be marrying you, Phil. I love you so much.”

There was a quiet moment before she heard Daisy speak again. “Now for the rings.” 

Melinda accepted the ring from Daisy and looked at Phil as he repeated after Daisy. “I, Phillip J. Coulson, give you, Melinda Qiaolian May, this ring.” She watched as he took her hand in his. “As a symbol of my love and devotion to you.” She looked back up at his face when he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Now it was her turn. “I, Melinda Qiaolian May, give you, Phillip J. Coulson, this ring.” She smiled at the feeling of her own ring on her finger as she took his hand. “As a symbol of my love and devotion to you.” She slid the ring onto his finger slowly before meeting her eyes with his.

She was caught up the moment and barely heard what Daisy said next. Before she knew it, Phil was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back lovingly. She looked at him as they pulled back and she didn’t think she could smile any wider.

“May I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Phillip J. Coulson.” Daisy said behind the couple.

“What would you do if I lifted you up and carried you down the aisle?” She heard him ask as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she laughed a bit. She leaned into his side as they faced their guests. She looked at her parents and was happy to see the looks on their faces. She leaned in when he kissed her temple and smiled at everyone as they walked down the aisle. Everything was perfect.


End file.
